Talk:Sabo
We got us some haki Ok, he is without a doubt a Busoshoku Haki user. http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/737/11 Oda was even nice enough to give us a close-up of the imbued arm. 07:51, February 5, 2014 (UTC) infobox problem Does anyone know why the infobox is showing his pre timeskip picture but clicking on it shows the post timeskip picture? 17:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Cache. 17:49, April 9, 2014 (UTC) It happens from time to time. All you can do is wait for it to fix itself. 19:08, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Is Sabo's face truly identical to Luffy's? It's weird coming from me since I'm the one that put that section in. He unquestionably does look identical to Luffy in the infobox image but I'm questioning that they're truly "identical" after reading the last page of the latest chapter. Thoughts? Mandon (talk) 06:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) They're not, and you shouldn't have put that in. 09:06, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Mainly based that off the image we used for the infobox. Same mouth, same eyes, same overall symmetry. But these things are never consistent with OP so I can't disagree with you. Mandon (talk) 22:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Ryusoken page Is Ryusoken a fighting style? If so, should we make a page for it? GenkiMan (talk) 19:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Pretty sure it's one of his attacks. Eventually we'll learn what his actually fighting style is called and then we can make a page for it. 20:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Grown up Sabo anime model Someone add this to the gallery https://one-piece.com/assets/uploads/news/20140922/0926-03++.jpg Ssj7 (talk) 11:50, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :S Ssj7 (talk) 09:37, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Pirate Warriors 3 A new image of Sabo's PW3 game model was released, we should have it featured on his image gallery! AsuraDrago 21:11, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Do so. Just replace it with a .png file. 21:44, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, I haven't dinked with the new format's image settings so thanks for fixing my mistake. AsuraDrago 22:16, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Episode 687: change in the personality section? I saw in episode 687 when sabo was fighting bastile he looked at little sadistic or bloodthristy. Should we make a change in sabo's personality page or was that just an anime only thing?Bluefox87 (talk) 04:10, April 16, 2015 (UTC)Bluefox87 I noticed that too, but it's not just an anime thing.. he did have that look in the manga as well. But with that being said, it was only for that one chapter and there's not a lot to suggest that he likes hurting people. --Mandon (talk) 21:55, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Trained by Hack? Where was this revealed? --Mandon (talk) 01:24, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Fixed it. Somebody merged canon with non-canon. SeaTerror (talk) 01:28, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Episode of Sabo Section Do we really need an entire summary for the present-day Sabo stuff in his special smack-dab in the middle of his canon history section? I don't mind including non-canon information that doesn't necessarily contradict anything else, but that section is like 80% canonical material that then gets detailed again in the Dressrosa arc summary that follows it - which makes it feel just a biiiiit unnecessary, especially since the few non-canon details are very minor things like Sabo eating at a cafe and stuff. Wouldn't it make more sense and be much less intrusive to just move the non-canon details to the "Anime and Manga Differences" section or something like that?--Xilinoc (talk) 15:44, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Forum:Relocation_of_%22non-canon%22_sections SeaTerror (talk) 17:17, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you ST for that helpful statement which explained your viewpoint so well. Anyways, the first half of the section is mostly filler that happens before Sabo appears in canon, so there's enough content for it to stay. However, the parts with Sabo in the Colosseum could probably be moved to the differences section Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:18, March 28, 2016 (UTC) You fail at sarcasm since all I was doing was pointing out where we had decided to have stuff like that. SeaTerror (talk) 18:47, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Anime Infobox Image The anime image that currently shows in the infobox does not seem as good as the anime image that is the same as the manga inbox image. Why is it the one that is currently present? Meshack (talk) 06:00, November 22, 2016 (UTC) File_talk:Sabo_Anime_Infobox.png take it here. 08:27, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Sabo's English Voice Actor as a Adult hey sabo voice actor is Vic Mignoga as a Adult i need confirmation Cdswalkthrough (talk) 20:27, January 7, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 20:27, January 7, 2017 (UTC) https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/review/one-piece-film-gold/.110670 Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:34, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Bounty Are we going to go by vivre card or magazine?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:25, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Reference-wise, I'd say the magazine is fine. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:21, March 1, 2019 (UTC) But the vivre card is being ignored so huh?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:31, March 1, 2019 (UTC) What's the issue here? Vivre Card doesn't give any new information about Sabo's bounty. So there's nothing to change. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:55, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Is 620,000,000 his new bounty or not?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:26, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Dude, you need to outline the specific issue whenever you start a talk page discussion. I haven't seen anything from Vivre Card that indicates his bounty is 620 million. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:48, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Mohammedabri2312's edit would say otherwise.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:51, March 1, 2019 (UTC) The vivre card says 602 million... 16:52, March 1, 2019 (UTC) In the future, a better way to start the conversation would be something like "Mohammedabri2312's edit says that Vivre Card has Sabo's bounty as 620 million, is this correct? If so, which bounty should be used?" Not everyone sees every single edit and a good discussion has to begin with a clearly defined summary of the issue. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:40, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Update So, are we going to add the part where the newspapers mention something tragic about Sabo chapter 956 or what? Because that seems pretty imporatant to me. Mugiwara1994 (talk) 17:39, September 19, 2019 (UTC)